


The Prince and his Guard

by NeverNotConfused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark-ish pasts, F/F, F/M, Fem-Kyoutani Kentarou, Hidden Pasts, Hidden Secrets, M/M, Secrets, Sword Fighting, Yahaba doesn't fully know about his friends pasts like he though he did, Yahaba doesn't know everything about the people he knows, Yahaba finds out about past that People tried to hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNotConfused/pseuds/NeverNotConfused
Summary: Shigeru Yahaba is the next in line for the throne and King Yahaba fears for his sons safety, in a attempt to keep his son safe King Yahaba hiers Shigeru a personal guard
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Shigeru Yahaba was 17 years old and in a year he would be taking over the throne in a year but it's not all set in stone as everyone else seems to think, he wasn't just going to be handed over the throne there were many things that he had to do first, firstly being, learning how to run a kingdom, yeah he grew up alongside the king but that doesn't mean he knows how to run a kingdom.

Secondly, he has to find someone to rule with and before anyone asks yes it was something that he had to do and thirdly he had to learn how to fight his on his own, he knows what dangers that he will have to go through in the next year and the rest of his life. Even though the knows that he will have to fight his parents were against his doing it at all costs 

Kentarou Kyoutani was 17 years old and was not specifically doing anything in a year, her hole life she has been training to be a guard and this year she graduated from Guard school, more concretely she graduated from Guard school as one of the first females to ever become a guard. From the way that everyone was talking about how hard it was to become a guard, Kyoutani thought that she would die when she went to the academy

But it was nothing like that she found it quite easy, a lot easier than she first thought, seriously she found much easier than most of the boys which Kyoutani found kinda funny, but long story short Kyoutani is a very strong guard and that's all you need to know

.......................................

It was early morning and Shigeru had just awoken from his slumber to the sound of the birds from outside his window, today seemed to start just like any other day but Shigeru knew that his parents wanted to speak to him about something and he was very scared that they wanted to talk about who Shigeru was going to rule the Kingdom with, that thought makes Shigeru worried 

He quickly gets dressed into a fancy button-up shirt and dress trousers, making his way towards the throne room he spoke to a few workers but only for a little while, he made it to the door of the throne room in a decent amount of time, Shigeru pushed open the door and the first thing that he noticed was a girl with, long, blond hair, her hair was a bit wavy and her hair had two black stripes in to

All and all she looked terrifying and Shigeru was scared to know why she was here, his parents didn't seem that scared of her presents but they don't show emotions or fear at all so that didn't calm Shigeru's nerves at all, once he made it in front of his parents, they wasted no time explains who this terrifying girl was "Shigeru my son I bet you're confused to who this young Lady" the young Lady that his father was talking about looks over at them, her eyes just as scary as the rest of her 

"Well this is Kentarou Kyoutani, your new Personal guard" His father explains, well that explains the sword that she's holding but why her specifically, wasn't there anyone else that his parents could have chose as his personal guard, he's not trying to be rude but this girl looks like she could cut his head off any moment, "She graduated top of her class, there was no one batter to choose" oh so that's why 

Not Shigeru nor Kentaro looked pleased to be there, so at least they can agree on that. His parents didn't seem to notice this tension at all, they were ignorantly bliss to the whole thing, his father explains the rest to him and then the two are free to go, pretty much immediately after they left the throne room Kyoutani started to follow him to wherever it was that he was going and the place he was going to was back to his bedroom to sleep for longer, it's 5 in the morning he's going back to sleep 

Shigeru makes it to his room and she's still there, is she going to follow into my room, the answer was yes she was going to follow him into his room "Are you going to watch me sleep" Shigeru questions was she??? She is his personal guard, after all, is that a thing they do watch their, assigned people? I think that's what I am, I'm not sure, sleep, she scoffs at him, her face dead of emotion 

"No I was just hoping that you would show me to where ever the fuck it is that I'm meant to sleep" She sneered at him, why couldn't they have picked someone else, "and the little stuff I have they already took there and I'm not going to walk around the castle looking like an idiot trying to find it" is she serious right now, couldn't she have asked anyone else 

"Try the room next to mine, my parents probably want you as close to me as possible" Yahaba points at the door in his room, that door leads into a smaller that Shigeru thinks would be used by a guard, Kyoutani walks over to the door and looks inside, taken by the fact that she walked and didn't come back out, Shigeru can only assume that that was her room 

Shigeru decided to sleep instead of thinking about it, he was too tired to do anything else besides sleep, a couple of hours later Shigeru was re-awoken by his maid telling him to get ready for breakfast, Shigeru wasted no time getting up and ready, walking out the door he was given the fright of his life, he walked out and came face to face with Kyoutani AKA angry woman. "AHH, can you not do that" Shigeru snaps at her, he gets that she's his personal guard but jeez don't freak him out like that 

"Can't do what my job, the job that I've had for less than ten hours" Kyoutani snaps back, she was used to guys at the academy being dicks, telling her that she can't do shit because she's a girl and she's meet Princes before and from what she can tell most of them have a prissy, stuck up attitude, and from the amount of time that she's known Shigeru, she can tell that he fits the quota well 

Shigeru doesn't move, just stared at her "Are you going to go to breakfast or what" Kyoutani has no time for this, he does know that while he and his family eat, all the other workers eat as well. Shigeru sighs and walks down the hallway, towards the dining hall for breakfast, Kyoutani trailing behind him, Shigeru knew that he would have to get use to her doing that but he's not sure if he will

Breakfast was quite, no one said much and Shigeru wasn't in the mood to add anything to the very little words that were spoken, nothing was new breakfast was always like this, meanwhile, in the kitchen, it was like a party, everyone was introducing themselves to Kyoutani and she was introducing herself to them but on the inside, she was dying. Kyoutani didn't like all the attention on her although she was doing a good job at hiding it also the chef was making pancakes and the Yahaba's are eating normal cereal because they decided to

Another difference between the workers and the Yahaba's was that everyone was talking and cracking jokes especially Matsun, dame what was the man a joke dispenser, the dude was cracking jokes every minute and then there's a Hanamaki that someone uses to teases him, apparently, Hanamaki is like Matsun's other half, he's just like Matsun but with more emotions, Hanamaki's doesn't work or live in this castle, he works in the Oikawa Kingdom, a Kingdom that is good friends with the Yahaba Kingdom

"Welp this was fun my good people but I have a job to do" Matsun struts out the kitchen with pride, wait what even is his job meh I'll figure it out later, someone pokes the nape of Kyoutani's neck, in the moment of quick reaction Kyoutani reaches for her sword but luckily it wasn't there, it was on the table. Turns out that it was Kindaichi who poked her neck 

He looked terrified, Kyoutani thinks that he might have shit himself "P-Prince Shig-geru i-is done now so you have to go now" Kyoutani nods her head and picks up her sword, before she makes it to the kitchen door Kyoutani turns around and calls "Sorry for almost attacking you with my sword" and like that she was gone out the door, Kindaichi was right because when she approaches the dining room door Shigeru walks out 

No words were spoken between the two as they made their way to wherever Shigeru was going, the place Shigeru was going was the liberty. He was going to do more research on laws and other stuff like that, even in the liberty no words were exchanged, the whole time was spent with Shigeru doing research about Kingdom related stuff while Kyoutani sat in a chair and watched 

Night fell slowly for Kyoutani and Yahaba, the only thing that they had done all day was have breakfast, go to the liberty to read, then have dinner. Dinner was fun, actually, it was the most fun that Kyoutani's had all day, the place was as lively as this morning maybe even more lively and just like before Kyoutani had her sword beside the table, Kindaichi seems to have recovered from the incident this morning and as an apology, she gave him her desert 

Dinner for Shigeru was not nearly as fun as in the kitchen, the King and Queen asked many questions about how his studies are going, have to start to have a look at who you want the future Queen to be, etc. Each time Shigeru only gave vague answers and each time those answers were satisfactory enough for his parents "Shigeru sweetie Watari is returning from his travels tomorrow" His mother tells him, her voice sweet and a little high pitch 

"It will be nice to have him back in the castle" On the outside, Shigeru looked calm but on the inside, he was screaming with joy, it's not that Matsun and the other aren't fun, it's just that Watari is Shigeru's best friend, the rest of dinner was fine the food was nice and after that Shigeru went back to bed, he was tired from doing nothing at all but who cares sleep. Kyoutani, on the other hand, stayed up reading a book until 10   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watari" Yahaba gets Watari attention, there was something very important that he to tell them "hmm?" Watari looks over at Yahaba confusion clear in his hmm "You suck at wrapping presents" Yahaba tells him straight, he had to know at some point in his life. Watari gapes at the words that just left Yahab's mouth 

Watari Shinji for the past week or so has been away on a trading expedition, as much as he loved it out there, he much preferred home. Yahaba was over the moon, he could barely stay still as he waited for Watari's bout to pull up to the docks, Kyoutani was a different story What is a Watari that was the question that was floating around Kyoutani's mind, no one was answering her question when she asked, they just looked at her funny and then walked away, And there was no way in hell she was asking Prince Yahaba, she'd rather launch herself out a window than talk to him.

Soon Watari's bout arrived at the docks and Yahaba was so close to jumping onto the bout, the only thing that kept him from doing it was is public appearance and Kyoutani's glare that's burning holes into his skull, he didn't have to wait much longer because soon Watari was walking off of the ship towards Yahaba, Yahaba couldn't hold his excitement anymore and races towards Watari picking his up in a back crushing hug.

"Yahaba I can't breathe" Watari wheezes out, to other's it looks like he patting Yahaba's back but in reality, he was trying to break free from this killer hug, Yahaba eventually put Watari down and the two could reunite without being in the hospital, Kyoutani watched this from afar, there were many things that she was trained for and this was not one of them, anything but this.

"I'm sorry but it's so good to see you again, do you know what it was like to be left alone with these weirdos" Yahaba shakes Watari back and forth, Watari felt kinda bad for leaving Yahaba in the castle but Watari needs the break too, why do you think he took up the opportunity, Watari was going to say something but something else caught his eye, a tall, blond-haired girl, who was burning holes into the back of Yahaba's head to be more specifically caught his eye.

"Uhh Yahaba, why's an angry woman with a sword staring at us" Watari points towards the said angry woman with a sword, Yahaba turns to look at her, he wasn't even startled by her angry gaze anymore, she uses it all the time to the point that Yahaba could hold eye contact with her for at least a minute or two when noticing Yahaba looking at her, Kyoutani's gaze became even more threatening than before. 

"Oh her, just my personal guard nothing special" Yahaba mutters to Watari, he really didn't want to talk about this now, can't he reunite with his best friend without Kyoutani being brought into this. 

"Oh boy, good luck finding a wife with her around" Watari jabs at Yahaba literally, he elbowed Yahaba in the stomach, "oh l got you a gift while i was away" Watari shuffles through his scavenger bag for Yahaba's gift, eventually he found it and passed it over to Yahaba, it was poorly wrapped and yet Yahaba could not tell what in the world it was, there was some much brown paper and string that he couldn't even make out a shape. 

"Watari" Yahaba gets Watari's attention, there was something very important that he tell them "hmm?" Watari looks over at Yahaba confusion clear in his _hmm_ "You suck at wrapping presents" Yahaba tells him straight, he had to know at some point in his life. Watari gapes at the words that just left Yahab's mouth. 

"How dare you and after I give you a present" Watari places the back of his hand on his forehead in a swing motion and moves his head back to add more effect to the motion "That's it I'm giving your gift to an angry lady with a sword instead" Watari wipes a fake tear as well, at the mention of a sword Kyoutani's headshots up in their direction, that was impressive to Watai, it was rare for someone to have that well of hearing. 

"Don't take it to heart, it's good that you heard it from me and not the love of your life" Yahaba grins at him, hearing mean things weren't as harsh if hearing them from your best friend, unlike hearing from your love of your life, Watari was still hurt by Yahaba's words, as the sayings go _s ticks and stones may break my bones but words will fuking destroy you _or whatever way it goes.

"Doesn't matter I'm still hurt, the only way you can make it up to me is by introducing me to your new personal guard" Watari pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, he knew that Yahaba wasn't going to introduce the two by the way that he talked about her in the first place, it wasn't in a mean way but a more _I don't want to talk about this right_ _now_ it was clear they didn't get along that well. 

"Ughhh your so difficult" Yahaba smacks his hands onto his face and slowly rubs them down his face, and yet when he looked over to Watari all he saw was a happy-faced Watari, his happy face was so bright that Yahaba had to look away from him in case he became blind, Yahaba uses his hand to block out the light. 

"I know, now introduce me to your guard" Watari grabbed Yahaba wrist and marches his way towards Kyoutani, she was very aware that Watati was dragging Yahaba towards her but she had no clue what was going on, Yahaba looked like he wanted to disappear and never return while Watari looked like a kid a Disneyland extremely happy, in the end, the only conclusion that Kyoutani came up with was _What?_

Watari came to a sudden halt in front of Kyoutani "Hi, I'm Watari Shinji and you?" in this kinda awkward situation, Watari decided to shoot some awkward finger guns at her, no reaction was given to Watari, all he received was her looking at him strangely, there were many things going on inside her head and some of the things were dogs, in the moments that Kyoutani was thinking about dogs, she completely forgot that Watari was standing there waiting for an answer. 

"Kyoutani" in the Academy one of the things that they taught was to not give your first name, the main reason being a guards the first name doesn't matter that much and to keep it hidden in case they are used agent you in the future, then again her Professor in that course was a complete nutter so maybe she should have given her first name all along--mhhh guess she'll never know the true answer to that question. 

That straight ford answer seemed fulfilling enough for Watari because he proceeds to go on a rant about how excited he was to meet her and how he hopes they become good friends- _ha jk, We will be friends whether you like it or not_ \- His words exactly, they weren't threatening or anything but there was a feeling of knowing behind those words like Watari knows the future like if something were to happen he would know about it before anyone else but Kyoutani shrugged this off there was no way there any left. 

***

Mainly the first thing that you do whenever you come home greets your family or in Watari's case his fellow workers/friends and that is exactly what he did _after_ kicking open his room door open, throwing his ruck in and passing out on his bed for an hour, he may not look like it but he was exhausted, another Watari fun fact was that when on a boat Watari did not sleep. Reason being: Unknown. End results = A tired Watari who needs sleep, so plz let the smol child sleep in peace.

Sadly that didn't happen because as said he only got to sleep of an hour because SOMEONE *eh* Matsun *eh* woke them up-no quietly opened his door, motioned for the others to come in as quietly and then proceeded to scream. At Full Volume Mind You. And THEN retreated because they knew the dangerous creature that they awoken and let them run, Watari wasn't going chase them but then again Watari should have seen it coming.

.... Due to them doing every time someone leaves the castle, _maybeeee I should warn Kyoutani abouttt that---nahh let her suffer._ Begrudently Watari rolled out of bed and let his feet hit the icy cold floor, Mr. King and Mrs. Queen should really pay the heating, Jesus its colder in here than the antarctic, but mama didn't raise no bitch so he dealt with that cold floor like a champ, he was still wearing all of this clothes so his shoes really were the only thing that he put on before he walked out into the matrix

It was quite in the hallway and that would be normal in any castle but you see this wasn't any normal castle this was the Yahaba castle, where they hire some of the craziest people you'll ever meet. Point and example Matsukawa Issei the Kingdoms biggest fool somehow yet an extremely smart fellow who managed to grip a job in the castle, even managed to find himself a future Mr as well, the main point is that Matsun is smart and that means he's dangerously cunning, Watari had to be smart about all of this, one wrong move and he was a dead man 

The most obvious answer was to retreat back to his room but that was the baby option and Watari was a man so there was no turning down this challenge that life has thrown at him, after a quick sweep of the place Watari could confirm that nothing was wrong with the hallway and that it looked completely safe but that doesn't mean that it is, there was only one way out of all of this and that was to run like hell and hope you avoid whatever Matsun has planed 

And that is what he did, it had a 50% success rate and at was all you ever had when it came Matsun's tricks and that was all someone ever got, and so now it begins, Watari races down the hall, ducking down to avoid anything thrown his way but he didn't measure for the floor to be just wet enough that you couldn't see, he didn't count the fact that it was Matsun who was on mopping duty today. He was sent flying down the hallway and couldn't stop, he kept sliding until he smacked into the wall at the end of the card or, he was dizzy for a moment before turning on his heel to be faced with the horror 

Matsun, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Hanamaki?, Hanamaki, wait when did Hanamaki get here, Oikawa? ok what is going on, were standing at the other end holding either silly string, party poppers or confetti cannons, "oh no here we go" were Watari's last words before disaster struck **"WELCOME BACK"** was the last thing he heard before his ears were filled with bangs, pops and screams, it sounded like a bad horror movie 

Watari opened his eyes and saw his savor down the hall, Kyoutani was walking by at the perfect time and Watari took that chance "KYOUTANI SAVE ME" he reaches his arm out even though that didn't help because she was at the other end of the hall but he could try at the very least, Kyoutani looks down the hall to see what seems to be a cult meeting of some sort, the rest of the members looked around at her and at that moment she knew what she had to do, Run for her fucking life there was no way she was getting involved in another cult 

Watari watches as his only hope trip and runs the other way "Nooooo KYOUTANI SAVE Me" he calls out one last time, Kyoutani stops for a second, turns to look at Watari before pulling out her sword, gets into a fighting stance and STARTS charging back down the hallway not making a sound, damn she's good at her job but she might actually kill them so "WAIT KYOUTANI DON'T" Watari calls out, the smile from Matsun's face drops as he turns around to see a beast with a sword charging at him and his friends 

"No, no no no no Kyoutani don't attack, we're unarmed" Matsun pleads, he was the only one standing everyone else had hit the deck to avoid Kyoutani's sword, Kindaichi and Oikawa were cowering for their lives as Hanamaki and Kunimi awaited their deaths on the floor, you can see the differences in personality here, Kyoutani doesn't slow down in fact she appears to be speeding up 

Mere moments before Kyoutani collided with Matsun she swiftly rotated herself around and stuck her sword perfectly in a crack in the wall, breathlessly, the room was still as Matsun, Watari and the other were still waiting for a sword to cut through them, they only snapped out of that though when Oikawa's own personal walked to them to see, His King and Kindaichi cowering on the floor, Hanamaki and Kunimi looking like their awaiting their deaths, Watari and Matsun froze in place and an angry-looking blonde-haired woman with a sword in the wall "I leave for a minute to use the restroom and you almost get killed, can you stay in one place for more than a minute please" he pleads 

Kyoutani's begins to speak her eyes not leaving them as she spoke "I wasn't going to kill, just frightening them" no one besides Oikawa's guard and Kyoutani could move, it may have been because of her gaze on the others, it was like they were being held in place by her eyes. Oikawa's personal guard has his head in his hands probably questioning the choices that he has made in this life. Oikawa lifts his head up from under her royal cape, his eyes light up once he sees who it is "IWA-CHAN Save me from this assassin that for some strange reason knows Watari" Oikawa yells, looking down at the floor in confusion near the end 

Watari's eyes snap back open he didn't even release that he closed them, it felt like a really long blink to Watari "Wait, Kyoutani isn't an assassin she's Yahaba's personal guard, like what Iwaizumi is to you Oikawa" Watari steps forwards and stands next to Kyoutani as he introduced her to the people she doesn't know, Hanamaki bursts out laughing once Watari made his comparison which left him and two others confused

Hanamaki wipes the tears from his eyes as his laughter quietens down "HAAAaaaaa. no. Kyoutani and Yahaba are nothing like Iwaizumi and Oikawa, they are totally different like me tell ya" Hanamaki chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, Kunimi turns to look at Iwaizumi at the right time, he looked round to see Iwaizumi's face pure red, Iwaizumi as quickly as Kunimi seen him and turned his head 

Oikawa gets up off the floor, dusts himself off and makes his way over to Kyoutani "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kyoutani. .?" Oikawa trails off waiting for Kyoutani to give the rest of her name, she doesn't give it to him she just stares at him with those fierce eyes "Okkkk well I'm Oikawa Tooru King of the--" "Yeah I know who you are, I trained in a guard academy the boys practically hate you plus they taught us about the future Kings and Queens" Kyoutani intervenes, that took a lot of nerve to interrupt a King 

"If you excuse me, I have a winey Prince to fine" And like that she was off, never to be seen again, that's a lie they'll probably see her at dinner before she turned off at the corner she held her hand out and waved "Sorry for scaring you again Kindaichi" and turned the corner, seems that in the small time that Kyoutani's been here she grown found of Kindaichi, wonder why? Soon enough with Kyoutani's presents gone the five were able to move again without fear of God's being struck into them. Some people (Oikawa and Kunimi" were still a bit skeptical about Kyoutani but Matsun was making a joke out of it in seconds and soon everyone was laughing unless you don't count the amusement in Kunimi's eyes, however in all the laughter Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was a bit off, to most people Iwaizumi looked fine but Oikawa could tell when something was off with him

Oikawa places a soft hand on his Iwa-Chan's armored covered shoulder and gently asks "Iwa-Chan are you alright?" he waited patiently for Iwaizumi to collect his thoughts to answer, there was no need to rush him in the slightest. Makki remembers what some people say about the Oikawa King many call him selfish and arrogant but that wasn't true in the slightest, it was his father Tadasu Oikawa who gave that title to his son but Oikawa was the complete opposite of him, from a young age Toour made sure that he would never be like his father and he seceded in what he wanted to do but Hanamaki's only known him since he was 10 and that was ten years ago

Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa when he finds his answer "I feel like I've met her before, but I couldn't have right?" he almost sounded confused, which confused the other and mostly Oikawa because Iwaizumi was always so sure about the things that he says, but here he was doubting himself about knowing a person? that was not a sight that they ever thought they would see "Maybe you saw her around the guard academe and that's where you remember her from" Kunimi gives the most logical answer, they did go to the same academe right?

***

The evening went as well as it could have gone, Matsun and Hanamaki treated everyone and everything for their pranks. Kunimi and Kindaichi actually did their JOBS like they were supposed to and Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to help him find Yahaba and in the proses Kyoutani too, now they were all in the courtyard walking thought all the trees and flowers, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani silently walking behind the King and Prince also silently admiring the beauty of the garden. There were many things that Oikawa wanted to talk to Yahaba about but he couldn't not with Kyoutani here to listen

so he did the only good thing he could think of and started small talk which was going to be strange very fast "Soo Yahaba you've found a future Queen or King I don't judge yet?" Nice Oikawa thinks there was no other way to fraise it to make it even weirder, Yahaba visibly cringed at Oikawa question and well he wasn't quite sure with Kyoutani, she was like Iwaizumi it was very hard to tell their emotions, you had to know them personally to understand what they were feeling, Yahaba stopped walking and so did Kyoutani only a few steps behind 

Yahaba took a deep breath in before answering "No I haven't" he didn't sound angry or annoyed just a little uncomfortable, Iwaizumi seemed to have caught on to what Oikawa was doing because he didn't stop him, that gave Oikawa the go-ahead to continue on with the plan, Oikawa proceeded to asks of many strange and uncomfortable until Yahaba stopped him by asking "Oikawa what's with all theses _personal_ questions" That was the cherry on top

"You see Yahaba, when a young boy becomes a man he starts to change and--" "That's it I'm out to see you at lunch I'm keeping an eye on you from afar" Kyoutani dipped just like Oikawa wanted her to, his plan was a success then again when were they not, the thing that Oikawa wanted to talk about wasn't that bad but he just didn't want Kyoutani to listen in, she was too new and something about what Iwaizumi had said set Oikawa off. It wasn't that Oikawa didn't trust her -no it was that he didn't trust her even Oikawa had a small feeling that he seen her before as well, then again Oikawa has spent his fair share of time at the guard academe too plus Kyoutani's only two years younger than him so she was obviously there when he was 

"So Yahaba, there is something that I need to talk to you about," Oikawa tells him in a serious tone Yahaba looks up at him with a scarred face. He had read a book about puberty which was kinda awkward in its own sense, nevertheless hearing Oikawa begin to explain it was terrifying, he really wished that he could pull a Kyoutani and dip, at least she could escape and watch them from afar enough distance that she wouldn't be able to hear 

"No" Oikawa snicker, covering his mouth "I want to talk about how your magic training's going," he tells Yahaba with a perfect pearly white smile, it didn't seem that important yet Oikawa knew how important it was, whatever Yahaba choose was going to help his Kingdom, for example, Oikawa chooses plant-based magic. His power comes in handy in the winter and in trade. Only future Queen and King can choose these compelling powers. From recent rumors that Oikawa's heard is that the new Queen of Karasuno has chosen the power of animals, she can speak to and hear animals talk, Oikawa found this smart because animals could hear something important from one person and then they can relay the info back to her 

"I'm still thinking about it but I've narrowed it down to two" Yahaba's voice is soft, like he's thinking about something "The two I've narrowed it down to are Human lie detector or-" he pauses, and hits his forehead with his hand, he forgot the name of the power "You know the one that lets you figure things out---DETECTIVE VISION That's what it's called" Yahaba hits his forehead. His sudden outburst with the name startled Oikawa a lot. Yet Oikawa found it funny he forgets sometimes that Yahaba's only 17-years-old, his outburst was so loud that Kyoutani heard it. _Was a car being strangled_

Oikawa recovered quickly from Yahaba's outburst, composing himself before beginning to speak again "Those are two good choices, tough choice, they would both help your kingdom significantly, however, I know that you'll make the right choice" Oikawa's eyes narrowed "Who knows maybe you could learn both, that's what I did" it was true Oikawa learned how to grow plants and he can also bens them to his will, only one of which he was meant to learn 

Their conversation escalated from there, they went from magic, to how the Kingdom's were, to somehow memes, it was clear they were spending to much time with the meme team. It lasted until dinner which came by quicker that Yahaba expected, most days Yahaba dreaded dinner, His parents asked him the same questions every time _Yahaba, are you on top of your studies? Have you been thinking about a future ruler? What magic are you choosing?_ and so on, yet he was slightly excited for it today, maybe it was because Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there or maybe he would get to watch as Kyoutani suffers through a dinner with the King and Queen

Yahaba and Oikawa made their way back to the castle, walking past Kyoutani Yahaba to move his hand to signify Kyoutani to follow. Oikawa bib Yahaba goodbye when they parted ways to get ready for dinner. Yahaba raches his bedroom door before turning to Kyoutani, "Kyoutani" He says to get her attention, it worked, though when is Kyoutani not alert of everything "Just so you know my parents want you to have dinner with us tonight" Yahba waited for Kyoutani to react, he didn't get the reaction that he was expecting. His expression may have been too high Kyoutani didn't seem to be one to give away her emotions. She was like a more intense Iwaizumi, at least he shows a small tiny bit of emotion 

Kyoutani retreated into her room and Yahaba missed her kicking her small table and silently screaming to herself, she wasn't mentally prepared for this damn it, she was a guard, dinners to her involve a lot of screaming, yelling, throwing of food, swords clanging together _(Which doesn't happen here but happened a lot at the academy)_ and throwing of tables. Whattt it was a guard academy full of rowdy boys who had swords, it was bound to happen. Looking back on these memories Kyoutani happily sighed, wishing that she could go back to the good times when people feared the ground that she walked on, fun times, fun times. Kyoutani decided not to change out of her guard outfit, which consists of jeans and a chest plate 

She was a guard, not a Princess. She didn't have to try to look fancy, she didn't need to impress anyone. The hallway was empty when Kyoutani stepped out of her doorway, she did the thing that she was taught to and waited outside his door, Yahaba took his sweet ass time getting ready, how long does it take for someone to get changed. If she wasn't such a nice leveled headed person, she would storm in there and drag him to the dining hall but she was and she also wanted to keep her job

So when Yahaba finally opened his door, it was like a Gods sending to her empty stomach, she resisted the temptation to fall to her knees and cry to the Gods. But she didn't instead she just followed behind him in silence. Along the way, Kyoutani thought about everything that leads her here, a small feeling of regret washes over her, yet she just pushed that feeling down, like she did every time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cats were harmed in the making in of this story, Yahaba just sounded like one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What brings you here Yahaba my friend" Watari eyes Yahaba down, he knows somethings up because he has strange Watari powers, he's scanning Yahaba's face for something, Yahaba himself wasn't sure what Watari was looking for, no one else did either, all them waited for this to play out, Watari had a strange knack of knowing things about people, sometimes before they even know this themselves, no one can figure out how yet "Did you come here looking for Kyoutani" he starts to wiggle his eyebrows at him and gives a mischievous smirk 

Iwaizumi felt dread rise inside him as he and Oikawa made their way to their dinner with the Yahaba's. It wasn't that he disliked them they were great rulers and Shigure was a great lad, it was just the Queen and King knew how to kill a mood, they weren't that interactive and didn't know when someone made a joke, at least with Oikawa's parents they could do those things. When coming here Iwaizumi wished that he wasn't Turoo's guard and was instead a butler or something, at this moment that would be great for Iwaizumi. Oikawa looks round at Iwaizumi and places a hand on the side of his face, rubbing his thumb on his cheek "You've fought bigger and stronger fights than this, dinner should be nothing to you" Oikawa reassures him 

Iwaizumi places his hand on Oikawa's "Your right" Iwaizumi smiles, they continue their way to the dining hall, they were already a little bit late as it was. By the time they got there they hadn't missed anything, the Yahaba's were sitting in silence waiting for their guests to arrive, Kyoutani was waiting at the door on the inside of the dining hall, she was right with her choice of not changing, when Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived Kyoutani knew because the grand doors opened and Oikawa announced in his most charming voice "Sorry for being late, I couldn't decide what to wear"

"It's fine dear dinner's only arriving now" Yahaba's mother gives him a little smile, to the naked eye it looks sweet and reassuring but Oikawa can recognize a fake smile, he's done it himself enough times to know. The kitchen door opens and men and women walk out all holding platers in their hands, from inside the kitchen Oikawa can hear the laughter and banter from the others, so does Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, the only ones not noticing would be the other royals but that may be due to them not listening out for it. The food looked divine roasted pork and chicken, steamed potatoes, carrots and peas, gravy and multiple other kinds of delicious looking foods, this truly was a meal fit for a King or Queen in this case

"Oh this all looks wonderful, let us dig in" Queen Yahaba announces, the royals dig in as the two guards sit and watch, to Iwaizumi this was something that he would often see Oikawa and his parents eat so the amount of food on the table didn't shock him, neither did it to Kyoutani at the academy it was just an all you can eat buffy, first come first served, the thing that did surprise he was how mannerly the royals were eating. She knows that they are meant to be but with multiple years of the academy behind her back the idea of not launching peas at someone deeply confused her, her face must have shown this confusion because Iwaizumi leans over and whispers "What never seen this much food before?" 

"No, just the idea of someone not getting potatoes in the face, quite strange to me" Kyoutani whispers over, out of habit she tensed up for a plate to come flying for her face, never came which was it disappointing to Kyoutani, really, _Who knew I'd miss having a plate of pork swung at my face_ a subtle smile appears on Kyoutani's face, so subtle that even Iwaizumi didn't pick up on it 

"heh I remember those times, miss them dearly" Iwaizumi chuckles a small bit, looking back at those memories with a fond smile, the Royals didn't notice the two they were too busy eating and making small talk, no not small talk the Yahaba's just asks questions now and again, _Are they always like this, Man no wonder their sons such a bore_ Kyoutani thinks to herself, at the least, she doesn't have to do all the time, if she had to she might just might herself

Dinner past by slowly for everyone, everyone but the two Yahaba's, they seemed to be content with the way that the dinner went, they didn't notice how dead inside Oikawa and Yahaba looked, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were only a little better off, the entire time the two whispers back and forth about the academy and other things like that, when the two where excused from the dining hall, Kyoutani immediately sprinted into the kitchen, the other's where still in there for some reason. They all seemed to be talking about something but Kyoutani didn't care, the food was calling her name and so was her stomach "Congrats you survived dinner with the Yahaba's" Hanamaki jumps and wraps his arms around his neck 

"Hanamaki you're choking me," Iwaizumi says calmly, Hanamaki doesn't move he stays where he is and laughs, Kyoutani's already has a plate of food in her hands and was debating where or not to use a knife and fork, in the end, Iwaizumi handed her both and she was forced to use them, how he knew that she was debating it, will remain a mystery, which was a good thing because today they were having stew, most days the food was amazing but today it was the most delicious thing that she's ever tasted, potatoes where extra taste and the carrots were steamed to perfection, the stew was the best thing she ever tasted, sorry, Mum 

They ate in silence both to interested in their food to talk or acknowledge one another, while they ate the door opened to reveal Oikawa walking in, Kyoutani just acknowledge him as the others great him with joy, Iwaizumi doesn't get up but he does say "Oikawa welcome" his voice sounded humble and warm, not like he did earlier, Kyoutani wonder if this is what the relationship between Royal and Guard can become if they spend that much together, not that she and Prince Yahaba would ever be that close, guys a Royal ass hole or in Kyoutani' opinion he is 

The conversation between everyone flowed smoothly, they all jumped from subject to subject, like how kingdom, can I learn how to use a sword at age 16, How many spoons can I put on my face, etc. The atmosphere was nice but after a while talking everyone Kyoutani started to feel drained, and just wanted to get out of there, it was nothing against them, it was just staying there was draining and they were starting to annoy her, she doesn't excuse herself, instead, she just gets up and leaves without a word, no one noticed her absence they were too busy talking about different types of magic??? She wasn't paying too much attention

The sun had set and the hallway way cold, it was a big difference from inside the kitchen but it was a nice difference to Kyoutani, the sky was dark but you could still see, so Kyoutani had no problem navigating the hallways, she wasn't that far from the kitchen but it became clear to her that she wasn't alone in the hallway, looking a little further ahead Kyoutani could make out an outline of someone, that was it she couldn't tell who it was, casually she grabs the hilt of her sword, not drawing it but preparing just in case 

Slowly the two walked closer to each other and it became clear that the other wasn't armed, Kyoutani stopped knowing this and waited for the other to do something, "Sorry for having to put you through that, Oikawa showing up is a blessing and a curse" it was Yahaba, his face had a small smile but his eyes told a different story even in the dim light Kyoutani could see the sorrow in his eyes and little boredom, the sorrow was directed to Kyoutani, that was clear by the apology 

"It's fine, mostly spent my time whispering to Iwaizumi" Kyoutani brushes off the subject, it didn't matter that much she was trained to do things like this, it was just like practice

"No, still you must have been starving, I'll try to see if they'll let you and Iwaizumi eat with us," Yahaba tells her, he sounded sincere and sorry, guess the guy isn't as bad as she thought, doesn't make him any less of an ass though, "No, it's fine we got food after plus everyone else was still there so it's ok" it sounded nice but Kyoutani didn't want to sit at the table with the Yahaba's, it was terrible standing there throughout the dinner but at least her and Iwaizumi could whisper back and forth, they can't do that when beside the Yahaba's 

"No, it's unfair for you to stand, I'll ask them" there was no way that Yahaba was changing his mind about this, he may not like Kyoutani that much but it still felt wrong to leave her and Iwaizumi to stand, it wasn't right and he had a chance to change that

"Alright.....If you want to talk to Watari he's in there with the others chatting about something, not too sure" Kyoutani points at the slightly open kitchen door, some voices pored through but they couldn't tell you exact words, Yahaba leans to the side to get a better look, _has he ever been in the kitchen before?_ Kyoutani questions, maybe he has, most likely he's lived in the castle for 17 years

"Thank you, I wasn't looking for him but thanks anyway," Yahaba tells her and gives a small wave, walking past her without a word, as he walked Kyoutani noticed that he was holding something "Did you wait here until I left just to tell me that," Kyoutani asks, her back facing him and her head facing the sky

"Who knows maybe I, maybe I didn't" is all Yahaba says before walking into the kitchen when he entered she heard the yells of everyone greeting him, Kyoutani shakes her head and continues her way to her quarters

"YAHABA!!" Watari shouts, Matsun, Hanamaki, and Oikawa did the same, Iwaizumi's mouth was full of what Yahaba thinks to be stew, Kindaichi was helping Kunimi put some plates away and Kunimi was too lazy to say anything, overall everything was nice and Yahaba wonders why Kyoutani left, _maybe she's tired_ that was the conclusion that Yahaba came up with, he's been in the kitchen before but never after dinner, breakfast and supper so this was new to him, it as like a breath of fresh air to him, no boring questions just banter and friends 

"What brings you here Yahaba my friend" Watari eyes Yahaba down, he knows somethings up because he has strange Watari powers, he's scanning Yahaba's face for something, Yahaba himself wasn't sure what Watari was looking for, no one else did either, all them waited for this to play out, Watari had a strange knack of knowing things about people, sometimes before they even know this themselves, no one can figure out how yet "Did you come here looking for Kyoutani" he starts to wiggle his eyebrows at him and gives a mischievous smirk 

"W-WHAT NO-NO, I came to talk to you about your gift" Yahaba stutters out, why does Watari come up with that assumption!! How did he even know, it's not like he could hear the two talking over all the noise coming from the kitchen, might have heard voices not actual words, the smile drops from Watari's face and he sticks his tongue at Yahaba, making a farting noise as well 

"Your no fun, what about my gift?" his asks, shoulders slumping over 

"How-how did you know, I only decided today" He pulls up the book that he was holding, the front cover read _beginners book for mystery solving magic,_ only half an hour ago did he decide what it was that he wanted to do, Watari's been away for weeks, only coming back today, how did he know, something's up

"Oh-oh I-I saw you reading books about this type of magic and you mentioned it to me once a while back, only remembered when I saw the book" Watari explain quickly, scratching the back of his neck, Yahaba gives him a suspicious look before saying "Did I?" he sounds confused and is looking back to remember if he did say anything about this to Watari

"Look at how nice and thoughtful he is" Oikawa walks put and places his hands on Watari's shoulders, his eyes were squeezed shut and a smile was on his face

"Oops I just remember I have to talk Watari about something, let's go have that talk now" Oikawa pushes Watari out of the Kitchen door to somewhere, Iwaizumi stayed in the room while the two talked, things get back to the way that everyone was before, Kindaichi and Yahaba look through the book, it was like any beginners book but to Kindaichi it was incredible, he didn't get to look at books like this often but when he did it was magical, literally, many of the spells there where basic yet interesting, he had stars in his eyes, magic was something that always interested Kindaichi, he's never been able to learn magic so when he had a chance to he took it 

"Any idea what Oikawa and Watari are talking about?" Hanamaki asks Matsun and Kunimi, the two shake their heads, they whereas clueless as to the others, Matsun crosses his arms and thinks for a moment about the situation

"Maybe he wants to know where Watari got the book" Matsun suggests to them, they take it with a grain of salt, will this remain another mystery of life or will it be solved, not by these three, their to lazy and not smart enough to but someone else will, they castle workers, not detectives. But they were wrong none of that was going on, what was going on was much more complicated than any of them could comprehend, something big was going on and none of them were aware of what it was

Iwaizumi was the only one not talking, he was thinking about what Oikawa and Watari were talking about, Oikawa trusted few people with information like this and as a Guard, it was his job to keep it secret, he's also the one of the only that Oikawa trusts with this information not because he's his Guard but because he's his friend, that filled Iwaizumi with determination, how no one was asking questions, he doesn't know, he's not eating anymore, he's just sitting at the table with an empty bowl, how is no one noticing this, good thing their not detectives 

Time passes quickly for the group of teens, soon enough they were all heading back to their respective rooms, the hallway was darker than before, that wasn't a problem for Yahaba thought, he knew the castle like the back of his hand, his footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked down the hall, as he was about to walk up the stairs he heard voices, _"You understand now, that you can't be so careless with it, you know what will happen right" "Yes, you've spent the last how long explaining to me why" _he could recognize those voices from anywhere, Oikawa and Watari 

_"Because I need you to understand! You know what will happen"_ Oikawa's voice was strained and filled with worry and concern, Yahaba hadn't heard him use that voice before, this was new territory for him, the fact that he was using it at Watari made Yahaba more concerned _What was Watari so careless about and how long have they been talking about this for_ Yahaba was luckily out of sight, so that meant all he had to do was stay quiet

_"I need you to understand this, please, promise me that, promise me"_ Oikawa pleads, he sounded fearful when he told watari _you know what will happen,_ it was obvious that Oikawa feared what would happen to Watari, he must have nodded to Oikawa because what Oikawa says next is even more confusing _"Anything about her? Anything at all?"_ his voice sounded less concerned and worried but it was still present in his voice 

_"Yes, but it wouldn't do anything if you know, she's fine that's all I'm telling you"_ Who is it that Oikawa is so worried, was this girl lost---no they couldn't be talking about her, there's no way, how have they not found her yet, it's been years since she went missing, Yahaba's decided that he's heard enough and quietly goes to his room, trying to sleep off the confusion 

*** 

The next day Yahaba felt like shit, when the maid came into the room to set out his clothing of the day, he didn't greet them instead he pulls the cover over his head and tries falling back asleep, "Prince Yahaba it's time to get up" the maid tells him from the door "No" Yahaba snuggles further into his sheets, curse him being a Prince. can't he sleep in one day that's all he asks

"Prince Yahaba don't make me bring Kyoutani in" she sighs, a little bit of scarceness in her voice, Yahaba didn't answer her, he was already drifting back into sleep, he didn't hear her threat either so he was blissfully ignorant, he heard shuffling and footsteps out of the room, there where a few other noises and some muffled voices but Yahaba didn't care he was almost asleep, footsteps came into the room, not that Yahaba was paying attention everything was normal until he felt something grab his feet and was yanked out of bed "SOMEONE HELP!" 

"Shhh, it's just me," Kyoutani tells him, dropping his feet with no care, "Get up," she tells him, as she grabs his arms and pulls him up when Yahaba proves to be heavier than initially thought so she dropped him, that wasn't a help to how shitting Yahaba was feeling this morning, he noticed that she was wearing her armor, how long has she been awake for? 

"What the fu--why did you do that!" 

"Because the maid asked me to get you up" 

"I mean why did you pull me out of bed, I could have been naked!"

"Get up, you have breakfast in 10 minutes" that didn't answer his question, on her way out he noticed that she might not have been up for that long, just got up even, she wasn't up on correctly, it was crooked and the straps weren't strapped on properly, the leather shin guards were hanging on to her legs by a strap, her belt wasn't on properly either, it didn't her sword or dagger in their holders and the buckle was on properly, the biggest it bit of proof that proved Yahaba was correct was that underneath her armor she was wearing her pajamas 

Slowly and groggily Yahaba gets up and ready, all he wants to do is sleep, nothing else, today's outfit was the same as yesterdays with some small differences, A dark blue button-up shirt, white trousers with gold thread laced into them, his normal shoes and his turquoise mantle with a white fur trims. Clothes fit for a Prince and with the finishing touches his crown, looking in the mirror he decided that he was fit to leave his room 

Outside his door Kyoutani was also ready, her armor on properly and she no longer had pajamas underneath her poorly put on armor, "Are you ready to go Prince Yahaba" that was the first time that's she addressed him like that, although she's only been here about 3 days maybe less, guess there's a start for everything 

"Yes, may we go" Jesus what's with everyone being so formal, is it some sort of thing we're one person is formal the other has to as well, like the day before and the day before they walked in silence, many workers passed them on their way, greeting the two, more to Yahaba than Kyoutani but that was expected, he was there Prince after all. The two-part ways at the dining room, both of them mentally preparing themselves, for Yahaba it was a boring meal with his parents, for Kyoutani it was disaster breakfast

The dining hall looked as boring as ever, no Yahaba shouldn't be rude to the hall, it was built that way, it can't be at fault for this, his parents, can't they ask interesting questions and make jokes, Yahaba had to stay strong though, he has to live through this breakfast to asks his parents something, something important and if he had to suffer through a boring breakfast like he does every other day, then that's what he has to do. If only that happen, instead he got something very different, breakfast started normal enough, Oikawa, his parents and himself, sat around the table waiting for the food to arrive. Oikawa looked more tired than he did yesterday _Is it about the conversation I overheard yesterday?_ Yahaba wonders

King Sachi and Queen Yuho looked like they had something important to say, he could tell, he's known them his whole life, they waited until there breakfast was served before they said anything to them, today was a variety of fruit, toast and yogurt, when the last cook left the room, Yahaba's father started "As you both know, Oikawa has been crowned as crowned Prince an Yahaba is coming of age, so we have decided to hold a ball for the two of you, we have asked your parents Oikawa and they've agreed" he announces, the jester was sweet but Yahaba knew that there was another motive behind it, find someone to be the future Queen, not only with Yahaba but Oikawa as well, in a couple of weeks Oikawa will be crowned King of his Kingdom but he has no Queen, nor has he show any interest in a woman to be future Queen, no one could see why or at least his parents couldn't, Yahaba could, Matsun could, Hanamaki could, Kunimi could, Kindaichi could, any one with eyes could, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were completely and utterly love struck with each other 

"Oh I'm sure it will be wonderful all of your balls are" Oikawa smiles at them both, his voice as charming as ever 

"That's a wonderful idea" Yahaba does the same, it was better not to argue with your rulers of parents, any child of a Queen and King knows this, it's an unspoken rule among them all

"I do hate to bring this up after such a wonderful announcement but has there been any news on Bokuto missing Princess, again I'm sorry but you know" Oikawa doesn't finish because he knows that they understand what it is that he means, the Bokuto Kingdom and the Oikawa Kingdom have been friends for years, the second they heard about her disappearance they immediately went searching for her, it's been 10 years but they won't give up on her 

"No, nothing has been heard about her, I'm sorry to say" Queen Yuho puts her hand to her heart and tells him, sorrow in her voice, "It must be so hard on her family, especially on Prince Bokuto, he was the closest to her" she continues, Yahaba's mother has always been emotional, more emotion than Yahaba's father, when she heard the news she made sure to listen out for anything of use, still does 

"It must, so sorry for bringing this up," Oikawa tells them one more time, silence falls on them as they eat, no questions were asked, no small talk was made, dead silence, Yahaba never knew how much would have missed it, he remembers hearing about her disappearance, he was 7 at the time and didn't understand fully what was going on but as he grew older he begins to understand, no one was sure what happened to her, was she kidnapped, when why haven't they asked for a ransom, did she run away, no why would she. It was something that no one could figure out, no one says anything throws out the breakfast, what a great way to start the day, Yahaba wonders what Kyoutani's doing right now 

"Could I stuff 10 marshmallows in my mouth?" Matsun asks, eyeing up a bag of marshmallows, voicing his thoughts out loud 

"You're a hazard to society," Iwaizumi tells him blankly, he has almost lost hope in his friends 

"And a cowered, do 20," Kyoutani tells him, her sword pointing at him, never mind Iwaizumi has completely lost hope in all his friends 

Probably just eating and threatening someone with a sword, Lord why do his parents let her near him, she could kill him at any second and he'd be defenseless against her, breakfast was lovely, the conversation not so much, on there ways out of the dinning Shigeru tried to keep up with but they where fast, Kyoutani was standing next to the door when they left the room, wordlessly she follows behind him, he caught up to the two at the stairs when he called out to them "Oh Shigeru sweetie, what do you need?" his mother asks 

"Uhh you know that way that Oikawa's personal Guard Iwaizumi and my personal Guard Kyoutani, have to stand in the dining hall as we dine, so I was wondering if they could eat with us, it would be unfair for them to stand and starve" Yahaba explains to them, he watches their faces for an answer but he couldn't find one, there faces don't change when they think, it was a thing that they all did

"Your right, we should have thought of this before Sachi honey, Shigeru thank you for telling us" His mother hugs him and his father nods at him, "They can have dinner with us when Oikawa and Iwaizumi are here," his mother tells him, a big smile on her face, "We do need to go, we have to go and looking over something, we'll see you tonight, ok, love you" she kisses his cheek and heads down the stairs with her husband 

Yahaba stands there in the staircase, he was shaking, a dopey grin on his face, Kyoutani laughs a little at him. The two walk away and Yahaba decided's to go back to sleep because he deserved it after everything he's been through today 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What were you-" "That's enough questions I'm leaving to go send my letter, goodbye and change into your royal wear" She waves at him over her shoulder and leaves, when she walks down the halls she notes that there aren't as many mains and butlers as there was before, she also notes the smell of cookies, ok first cookies then she'll post the letter, priorities first, The kitchen was filled with everyone even some random maids and butlers that Kyoutani has never seen before, even with these new people that didn't stop Kyoutani from stealing at a cookie from Hanamamki because he's probably already three and she was right, that was going to be Hanamaki's forth cookie 
> 
> "How did you know?" Hanamaki asks, giving her puppy eyes, he really wanted that cookie back but he wasn't willing to fight her for it, she has years of training under her belt and he has years of sweeping floors under his, who would win in a fight Woman with sword or Man with broom 

While Yahaba sleeps Kyoutani hangs around the castle helping some of the workers, mainly Kunimi and Kindaichi because out of all of them, they were the least annoying. At the moment the three were brushing the floor, things were quite with them all until Kindaichi got a little tired of the silence "So where did you live before the Academy" he asks, it was a small question to him but was a bigger deal for Kyoutani 

"A small village near the borders of Fukurodani didn't spend to much time there, when I was 7" Kyoutani explains, she's not looking at them but instead she focused on the floor that she was brushing, she was hoping for the end of it, she was never one for small talk, nor did she want to talk about her past, she doesn't want to remember that night all the guilt and regret that she feels every moment of every day 

"Oh then you must have heard about the missing Princesses" Kunimi blurts out, the question hung in the air, Kyoutani knew that this was going to come up but it doesn't mean that she was prepared for it, she sighs before answering the two boys "I remember the hearing about it at the Academy, I remember feeling shocked and scared for her, I decided that one I graduated that I'd become a Guard at Fukurodani, many others decided that as well" Kyoutani finishes looking up at the two, Kindaichi didn't say anything, he looked remorse full from the question, not many talks about her nowadays, it's too painful of a question for everyone

"I wasn't aware that so many sighed up to Guard at Fukurodani" Kunimi say, he was aware that some sighed up for that exact reason but not that many, he wonders how many went through with that plan and now Guard in Fukurodani but why did Kyoutani decide to come to the Yahaba's Kingdom instead, "But what changed your mind, why'd you came here instead?" Kunimi asks 

Kyoutani gives out a little laugh before answering "Determination can make a person strong, sometimes too strong. I worked hard and became one of the best, with all of the fear after the Princesses disappearance many King's decided to get the next in lines, personal guards, the Academy chose only the best of the best and well here we are" she shrugs, it seemed strange to her, telling these two strangers her life story, seemed a little unfair "You tell me something" 

"What?" Kindaichi asks, tilting his head to the side, it was something that he does when he's confused, Kyoutani's noticed that it was small but a little noticeable "I've told you my life you tell me yours" Kyoutani explains further, the two boys exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Kyoutani then turned back to look at one another again, the point at each other until Kindaichi gives up 

"Well as you know I work here but the truth is when I was younger I wanted to be a Guard," Kindaichi tells her, the three have stopped sweeping at this point and are standing around talking, they've done a good job on this one part of the floor, they've earned this break for the moment, no one else was walking the hallways right now so the three were fine for now 

"Why didn't you?" Kyoutani asks, she didn't get why Kindaichi didn't go through with his childhood dreams, she knows for a fact that the Academy welcomed anyone unless there health issues, other than that anyone could join, yeah it was a rare thing for girls to join the Academy but not unheard of, there must have been a reason why an oblivious answer would be he fell out with the dream but Kyoutani could see a different answer before her, Kindaichi was timid, it was a normal thing for people to be timid but Kindaichi was a different type of timid, from the way that he acted Kyoutani could tell that he was strong-willed and didn't give up on thing's easily, so the idea of his giving up on the dream was now out of the question, he also only seemed scared around Kyoutani's sword and the fire of the stove, small normal things that anyone would fear, like who would fear Kyoutani welding a sword, one more thing, she knows about here "Did something happen?" 

"A good couple of years ago, a group of rebels attacked the south part of the Kingdom, after that the Yahaba's took me and Kindaihi in and gave us jobs" Kunimi explains quietly, Kindaichi wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, it was expected, of course, it must have been hard to be reminded why he had to give up on his dream, Kyoutani feels bad for asking now, she knew that something happened but not that, it must have been horrible, Kyoutani's been carrying around the guilt and fear for years but unlike Kindaichi, Kyoutani had a choice not to, Kindaichi didn't, he couldn't control what those people did, he couldn't control the outcome, unlike her. Kyoutani wasn't sure what to do, they didn't teach how to deal with kids at the Academy, they should, that's something that they should teach that. _Remember to write to the Academy about that_ Kyoutani makes a mental note 

"Oh-Oh I see, do you know anything about sword fighting," She asks, she was not prepared for this, she could fight a dragon no problem but help a child with emotions, someone else please send help neither one of them are coming out of this ok, she doesn't know what she's doing, she's crossing her fingers that this works

"Uhh Yeah, I learned a few things on my own, why do you need to know?" Kindaichi was honestly so confused right, first, they were talking about missing Princesses, then people being Guards at Fukurodani, then dreams, then Kindaichi childhood nightmare and now the scary Lady armed with a sword is asking if he knows how to fight, is she going to fight him, oh god please no she can fight a dragon, please 

"Do you want me to teach you sword fighting skills?" Kyoutani asks awkwardly, she has no idea what she's doing, she's just hoping for this to work. Kunimi had stopped paying attention a long while ago, now he was sitting on the side doing something, probably trying to sleep but who knows

"Yea-Yeah, sure" Kindaichi still has no idea, so the scary Lady doesn't want to fight him, she just wants to teach him to fight, which technically means that she wants to fight him? This isn't making any sense, Kunimi help

"Meet me outside, after dinner bring a sword" With that Kyoutani walks away to write to the Academy about her concerns, Kindaichi watches as she left feeling a little excited but also a little nervous, he lost a chance as a child but he was given a chance now, and he wasn't going to pass on it, Kunimi was back to standing beside him, his face as emotionless as all ways, he looks up at Kindaichi and gives him a small smile "You'll do great big guy" Kindaichi scratches the of his neck and give a smile back 

Kyoutani walked towards her room, helping a few workers out as she goes, helping with plates, some more sweeping, the occasional ladder holding for someone, Kyoutani wasn't sure what any of this was for, there was never this many workers running around the castle on a normal day, there must be an event coming up soon, Someone's birthday? No, she would have learned that before coming here, a maid thanked Kyoutani and then she was back on her way, _Maybe I should ask Watari, yeah he would know, I'll ask after I write my letter_ Kyoutani decided that she'll take that plan of action and continues to her room, each hallway she went into got less and less crowded, by the time she made it to the hall that held her and Yahaba's room it was completely bare, Kyoutani paid no mind to it and walked into her room, most times when she walks into it small and homely, only homing a double bed (because every bedroom has one) a small desk and chair, a set of draws, a big ass window, sword rack that she brought with her and a Watari sitting on her bed. Wait a Watari sitting on her bed! "Hi, we need to talk"

His words startled Kyoutani making ger draw her sword and taking a stance "Don't do that I could have cut your head off" she warns him, he was lucky that she was still standing at the door, if not he'd be a headless chicken 

"No you wouldn't" Watari flashes her a knowing smile, Kyoutani didn't understand he s almost just lost his head, why is he so calm, he's so calm, Kyoutani can respect that. Watari stands up off the bed and comes to a halt in front of her, he holds out a pen and paper, that knowing smile now accompanied with knowing eyes, he was hinting at something and Kyoutani wasn't sure if she was correct or not, there-there was no right, he couldn't be there was no way, he can't be... "Don't you have a letter for the Academy to write" 

"How-How did you know" she never announced that she was going to do that, she didn't find it necessary, it would have looked strange. No, she was correct, he was exactly what she thinks he is, Watari caught on to the fact that Kyoutani had pieced together what he was 

"I think we both have the answer to that question " Watari hands her the pen and paper, "But there something else that we have to talk about as well" his voice sounded serious, whatever he wanted to talk about was important and Kyoutani had an awful feeling that she knew what it was about, so far she's been right with her guesses, no more than ever she's hoping that she isn't

"What?" her voice didn't betray her, it sounded tuff and strong, the voice of a Guard. Watai's eyes were staring holes into her head

"Do remember that night? The night that fills you with guilt, regret, and fear" he asks, his serious tone stays throughout the whole question, he could see Kyoutani tense up at his words, Kyoutani remembers that night as clear as light, and for the second time today, the memories come flooding back into her mind. Watari feels awful for doing this to her but she needs to know, she needs to before it's too late 

"You're going to have to accept what you've done, both of us know that it eats you up inside every time you're reminded of it" Watari looks her in the eyes and places a hand on her shoulder, only then did he see ho much those words affected her, her muscles were tense and Watari could see that she was remembering everything, and from what Watari thinks, it wasn't the first time today, he should probably explain the other reason he's here "On another note, the Yahaba's are holding a ball for Shigeru and Oikawa, you're not going in full armour instead your wearing a dress" 

"God damn it" Kyoutani shouts, she doesn't do dresses "Why can't I go as a Guard?" Kyoutani asks because Watari seems to be full of answers today, Watari puts his hand up to his mouth and suppressed a small laugh

"I don't know why all I know is that the Yahaba's are going to tell you that during dinner and I don't want you to react like that at dinner" 

"Am I still a Guard at dinner?" 

"Yes your still a Guard at dinner, is that all you've taken from everything I've said" 

"No, I heard everything you said but it makes a bit of sense, you have her eyes" 

"Wha-What, who's eyes do I have?!" 

"Someone like you, I met her a long time ago, stormy grey eyes, rare to come by, only one kind of magic user has them, one more thing does Yahaba know about your powers?" 

"No, he doesn't. Only Royals can use magic, Oikawa was the only one to know and now you" 

"Let's make a deal, I won't tell your secret and you won't tell mine" 

"Deal, now go write your letter" Watari pats her on the back and walks out of the room, Kyoutani didn't want to think about this any more than she had to, this morning been an interesting Moring for Kyoutani, hopefully, the rest of the day will be normal, she doesn't think that she'll be able to handle another flashback today, she's already had three, all she wants to focus on now is the letter that she will be writing to the Academy and then....well she's not too sure what she's going to do then, Yahaba will probably be awake up then so she'll probably have to look after him, _This is my Job,_ she thinks to herself before staring on the letter. five to ten minutes later Kyoutani was done writing the letter, all she had to do now was find someone or an owl to deliver it for her 

But first, she decided to check up on Yahaba, it's been almost two hours since she's last did that, the curtains inside Yahaba chambers were drawn shut, not letting any light in, the room was silent except for the light snore that comes from Yahaba sleeping form, just to be sure that he's sleeping Kyoutani crouches down in front of him, just to check. No, he was asleep and sound, there was no reason to wake him up he looks peaceful in his slumber, she was about to turn away to leave the room when something grabs hold of her wrist, it was Yahaba, somehow he's managed to grab a hold of her wrist, she tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp but she couldn't do it without waking him up, he looked tired this morning and Kyoutani would feel a little bit bad if she forcefully woke him up twice today, any other day she'd smack him awake but not when she's already done it today. Kyouatni accepts her fate and sits down on the floor next to Yahaba's bed, as she sits she wonders if Watari knew this was going to happen

"Hey just remembered don't go check on Yahaba-ohhh you're already gone" Watari trails off as he stands in Kyoutani's empty room, welp he's shit at his job, time to go stop Matsun from burning his luscious eyebrows off and like that he was back out the door, running down the halls 

Kyoutani waits for what feels like hours (and it was) for Yahaba to wake up "Jezz, how long can he fucking sleep for it's been hours" she whispers to no one specifically, who was she going to talk to, the creepy family portrait that glaring at the spot that she sits in, _why does this have to be my job?_ Kyoutani questions, trying her best not to look the painting in the eye, god it was so creepy 

As she sat there trying to avoid the looks of the painting she didn't notice, Yahaba moving in his sleep, pulling Kyoutani with him. Someone, please send help, Yahaba subconsciously pulls Kyoutani into bed with him, trapping her in his arms, then he falls back asleep, leaving Kyoutani to debate her life choices 

Meanwhile, Watari was trying to convince Matsun that he shouldn't bake cookies at 1,000 degrees because no they aren't going to cook in one second, there going to blow up the over and your eyebrows, that seemed to talk him out of it. He settled for waiting for 15 minutes for them to cook, he'd love to keep his luscious eyebrows, how else will he attract the men with his personality, ha good joke 

Watari laughs a little not only at Matsun's reaction but also at the predicament that Kyoutani finds herself in, hahahahaha he's shit at telling people things that they need to know, good thing he's not a fortuneteller because he'd be awful at it "Watari you want some cookies?" Matsun asks 

"Do I look like a stupid to you, yes, of course, I want cookies?" Watari tells him, still laughing a wee bit, Matsun raises one of his none burnt eyebrows at Watari, what did he find so funny he wonders

"Nothing, just imagine you without eyebrows, how will you get the men now?" That might have been a lie but after his talk with Oikawa he has to be more careful with what he says and does, he tipped over the line with that book and he sees that but that doesn't mean that he can't have a little fun with his powers, one being that he could either help some people avoid embarrassing moments or if there harmless don't, and sometimes he'll forget 

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Matsun lightly hits his shoulder and goes to check on the cookies. Hanamaki races into the kitchen, looking around wildly for something no one was quite sure, Oikawa and Iwaizumi came in a few minutes later, both looked embarrassed for Hanamaki, Makki looked around the kitchen before pulling some kind of pose and he yells "I SMELL PENNEYS" 

"Wrong, it's cookies!" Matsun shouts at him and points at the oven, Makki races over and almost open the oven, the only thing that stopped him was the heat of the oven that steemed his face, "That's what you get, they ain't ready yet" Matsun laughs at his friend's stupidity, this is why they were friends, no one else could deal with their stupidity, they were perfect for one another 

"Good enough, how long till they're ready" Hanamaki wipes his face, wiping the steam from his face

"They're just in the oven, you'll have to wait," Watari tells him, taking a seat at the table, Oikawa looks around the room, looking for Yahaba, he was a little confused as to where he was but then he remembered that he was sleeping, he didn't want to disturb the child and it wasn't his job it was Kyoutani's job, she was hired to do that, plus he didn't want to leave the cookies alone, he knows how long it would take to get to Yahaba's room and the cookies would belong ready by then, they'd also be long gone by the time he gets back and he wants cookies, he'll be fine

Slowly Yahaba awoke from his nap to find himself holding something in his arms, it was warm but stiff, Yahaba pulled the thing closer and snuggles into it, he thinks nothing of it until the thing that he's snuggling makes a sound, he's eyes snap open to find that he's snuggling Kyoutani, in his bed! "Ahhhh!" Yahaba shouts and moves away from her so fast that he has whiplash, Kyoutani jumps out of the bed and halfway across the room 

"OH thank the lord you woke up," Kyoutani tells him, breathing heavily from the long jump that she just made, _note to self don't skip leg day_ She makes the small mental note to remember later 

"How long have you been in my bed!" Yahaba shouts, so many questions were going through his head, why was she in his bed, how long has she been in his bed, why is she here in the first place and why is the family portrait staring him down 

"I don't know, I was busy trying to find a way to get out without waking you up" She explains, her voice was calm for someone who finds herself in a situation like this, has she be thinking about how this conversation the whole time, she's been trapped in Yahaba's arms 

"OK, why were you in my bed!" He asks, more like shouts but still a question none the less

"Don't blame this on me you were the one the pulled me in!" Kyoutani was getting a little fed up with this, she just wants to post her letter away to the Academy and be done with it, what she doesn't want it do deal with this, Damn it Watari probably did know about this and didn't tell her, she swears she'll kill him the next time she him, yeah that or never listen to him again, one or the other 

"What were you-" "That's enough questions I'm leaving to go send my letter, goodbye and change into your royal wear" She waves at him over her shoulder and leaves, when she walks down the halls she notes that there aren't as many mains and butlers as there was before, she also notes the smell of cookies, ok first cookies then she'll post the letter, priorities first, The kitchen was filled with everyone even some random maids and butlers that Kyoutani has never seen before, even with these new people that didn't stop Kyoutani from stealing at a cookie from Hanamamki because he's probably already three and she was right, that was going to be Hanamaki's forth cookie 

"How did you know?" Hanamaki asks, giving her puppy eyes, he really wanted that cookie back but he wasn't willing to fight her for it, she has years of training under her belt and he has years of sweeping floors under his, who would win in a fight **Woman with sword or Man with broom**

"Shhhh, that's a secret I'll never tell" Kyoutani puts a finger up to her mouth and eats the cookie right in his face, Hanamaki dramatically falls to his knees and cries up to the sky, Iwaizumi looks at his friend and sighs, he wonders if it's too early to retire, no then he wouldn't be able to spend time with Oikawa, so retirement wasn't an option, not yet at least, Hanamaki hasn't reached that peak of annoyance yet, plus sometimes Hanamamki can be funny 

Oikawa walks up to Kyoutani asking "Kyoutani, where is Yahaba?" he wasn't sure if he was still sleeping with Kyoutani being here but from the guess that Oikawa had on Kyoutani character then Yahaba might just be somewhere else in the castle

"Oh, he's getting dressed," She says not looking at him, instead looking at the mess of Hanamaki on the floor, a few seconds later she did regret saying that, Oikawa looked at her strangely, completely taking this the wrong way, Kyoutani snaps her head to look at him and snaps "Not like that, he was in his Pj's, get your mind out of the gutter!" Her face was bright red, yep this was not the conversation that any of them wanted to have today 

"Ok, where have you been all this time," Watari asks, wiggling his eyebrows at her, she is going to slap him, she swears

"I've been looking for something to send my letter with," Kyoutani tells him, squaring him up, she was going to fight him after she delivers this letter, _why is this stupid letter so hard to deliver!!_ Kyoutani looks at the letter in her hand, it a piece of paper why is it so hard to deliver this letter, is she cursed or something, she's probably cursed, most likely option might be the reason why she's here in the first place 

"Oh, I know where you need to go," A voice behind her says, they all look around to the owner of the voice, Yahaba, he was the owner of the voice, he was standing in the doorway wearing a plain white button-up shirt and black dress pants "Come I'll show you" he holds out his hand for her to take, she didn't take it, she looked at it like it was discussing, it wasn't the best idea to try and hold the hand of your Gaurd but Yahaba forgot that and quickly put it back beside him, the two leave the kitchen on a Yahaba's leave 

Once Matsun was sure that they were out of earshot, he said "I ship it" everyone in the kitchen mutters in agreement 


	5. Chapter 5

Outside was windy, Kyoutani learned that when she was up in the owl keep, her hair blew in multiple different directions, she was constantly pulling hair out of her face and mouth but that wasn't the bad part, she was used to her hair doing that, at multiple points she had considered cutting it but in the end, she did nothing, what she wasn't used to was hundreds of owls staring her down, hundreds of eyes burning into her, then again she should be used to it by now, eyes have been burning into her all her life 

Yahaba, on the other hand, was a different story. He'd been in the Owlery multiple time and was used to the owl's big eyes, as a young child, he used to hide from his parents in here during the warm summers, after a long time the guards had caught on to where Yahaba's normal hiding spots were located, and over the years he'd become too big for the spot, this was the first time in ages since he's been last been in here, he's just been so busy with every lately that he hasn't had time to "Where are you sending the letter two?" he asks

"Why do you want to know," Kyoutani questions, sounding defensive

"I'm just starting a conversation no need to bark" Yahaba raises his hands in defence, even after her being here for over a good couple of days, the sense of her pulling a sword on his is still very present in the air

"I'm sending it to the academy" Kyoutani's looking at a horned owl in the back of the owlery, it wasn't the biggest or the most colourful owl but there was something about this certain owl that caught her eye, it was a plain old horned owl but something about the eyes that didn't scar her, those eyes, they were familiar to her, she knows those eyes and she knows were exactly where she knows them from, the owl seemed to know her too, it hopped closer towards her, from beside her Yahaba jumps slightly at the small owl's descent towards them, the small creature comes to a halt in front of Kyoutani, nipping at her figures slightly

"Begone foul beast" Yahaba points from behind Kyoutani, he tries pulling her hand back from the owl's small nipping but Kyoutni snatches her hand from Yahaba's protests and scratches the owl's beak, Yahaba cowered from the sight of the bundle of feathers in front of him 

"Does the Prince fear you?" Kyoutani asks the bundle in front of her, the horned owl hots at her, confirming her question, "I don't see how your just a small bundle of fluff" she asks, her voice going into the squeaky baby one that people use on their pets, "Your just a sweet little thing aren't ya, who's a good...? What are they?" Kyoutani turns to asks Yahaba, who was now cowering behind a group of owl's 

"Boy," He tells quietly moving back slowly

"Awwwww who's a good boy, you are," Kyoutani picked up the horned owl and nuzzled the owl, the tiny birl hotted back at her, hopping onto her shoulder still hotting contentedly, "I'm going to call you Ko, you like that" the owl hotted in agreement 

"Di-Did ou just name him?!" Yahaba shouts the owls he was hiding behind flew away at his outburst, his eyes were small and he moved away when Kyoutani came close to him, Kyoutani shook her head at the Prince's behaviour, this is the man that she had to protect, at the least she knows that if someone does manage to kidnap him from under her protection that they'll give him back soon enough, no one could deal with him for that long. Kyoutain decided to ignore the Prince's protests and gives the letter to the owl and tells him where to go, the bird took off in the direction of the Academy

"I'm keeping him," She tells him, a smirk on her face, one part because Yahaba finds the tiny bird scary and the other because she's getting a bird, even if she can't keep it well she'll at least visit him from time to time, maybe she'll bring Yahaba with her

"You can't-I-I, yeah keep him," Yahaba tells her, putting his hands in the air, walking out the door and down the hallway, leaving Kyoutani alone with all the owls, as she watched him go a thought came to her head _How long would it take me to teach them to attack command_ she decided that it would take at minimum a week, there was at least a hundred or so owls she could have a miny army in a month, she must get to work 

Yahaba wasn't sure what made him agree to let her keep the owl, maybe it was because of the killer glare that she was sending his way or maybe it was because the owl was doing the same, it also looked kinda cute if Yahaba was being honest, even if owls were the bain of his existence but a scary soldier teamed up with an owl to anyone else it would have been a cute sight to see. Yahaba didn't question that Kyoutani was so used to owl and he didn't question that she knew exactly when to put her arm out for the owl. Instead, he pushed it to the back of his mind and returned to the kitchen with the others 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter I lost inspiration on this story for a while and am only getting inspired to write it again   
> Sorry if it's so sorted I just thought that it was cute   
> Can you guess the secret Yet


End file.
